DP: Trust the Doctor
by TheElectricSpecter
Summary: A continuation of JuneLuxray2's UPFORADOPTION, found here: /s/6722693/1/Adopt This Story Please.
1. Part 1

The ride to the hospital was silent. Maddie and Jack were worried. Blood blossoms weren't new to them, but the fact that their effects weren't limited to ghosts was. How? How could a plant that could only hurt ghosts hurt their son? And why him? Why _only_ him? Was there anyone else that had similar reactions? And why did Sam and Tucker know what to do?

Danny was worried too. If they ran tests on him, would they find out he was half-ghost? He could _not _let that happen.

The hospital loomed closer. How could he trick the doctors? Would someone be willing to give him blood? Even if someone was, how could he get the doctors to think it was his?

He couldn't, he'd just have to take the tests and deal with the consequences.

His parents parked and rushed him inside, despite Danny's protests. A nurse rushed in and started interrogating him.

"Name?" she barked.

"Danny," Jack replied.

"Dad!" Danny snapped. "I know my own name."

"Age?" the nurse asked.

"Fourteen," Danny said before anyone else could answer for him.

The nurse, whose name tag said Annie, gave him a look. The boy looked familiar….. "Why are you here?" she asked him.

"Allergic reaction,"Danny replied reluctantly. "To a flower."

"To five of the same flower," Maddie pointed out.

Annie raised her eyebrow. "Five of the same flower? This sounds serious. I'll call the doctor." She picked up a phone on her desk and dialed a number. "Yes? Doctor Clavette? I have a boy here that had an allergic reaction to some flowers." She paused. "Okay, I'll send him in right away." She put the phone down.

"That was Doctor Clavette. You'll need to go to room ten. Alone," she added with a warning glance to his parents.

"Are you sure?" Maddie said cautiously. "That seems a little suspicious."

"Protocol, Mrs. Fenton," Annie said. "We do this with all the patients."

Danny sprinted into the hall, desperate to get away from his parents. Maybe he could talk the doctor into helping him. Would he even do that? Help him? _Lie _for him? Probably not.

His parents were left behind, wondering why on earth Danny had to go alone. It wasn't until they sat down, magazines in hand, that Maddie realized that they never told Annie their last name was Fenton.


	2. Part 2

"Annie," Diane Clavette whispered. "_Fenton? _As in the son of the ghost hunters?"

Annie nodded. "That would be him. He had an allergic reaction to some flowers." She squinted at some papers. "Blood blossoms, I think they're called."

"Blood blossoms," the doctor repeated slowly. She glanced at the records Annie held. "Well, I'd better go start his checkup."

The nurse nodded again and left the room as Diane started down the hallway.

She started to ponder. She had known Jack and Maddie in college, if only from a distance. How could she not, what with all the posters about the so-called "ghost portal" on campus?

And to think, it paid off.

She reached room ten and peeked inside the door, taking caution not to let Danny see her. She'd had experience with teenagers; she was usually the one who treated them. Although, most of the time they had just come in from a car crash, not an allergic reaction.

He was sitting down on the paper-covered table, head in hands. He was also mumbling something. What, she couldn't tell.

She stepped in, causing Danny to look up. His eyes widened. "Um, uh, what, huh…." He faded out to a stop.

She chuckled. "What were you going to say?"

"Well, uh, I just, uh…" He paused. "I thought you were gonna be a guy?"

She chuckled again. "Well, as you can see, I'm not a guy." She smiled and walked over to the sink. "So, Danny, you had an allergic reaction, did you?" she said as she washed her hands.

"Um, yeah," he mumbled.

"To what?" she asked as she put on gloves.

"A flower."

"And what kind of flower, Danny? I need you to be specific so we can keep this from ever happening again." She went over to a needle on the wall and picked it up.

"They're called blood blossoms."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Have you ever had a reaction like this before?" She walked over to him, needle in hand.

"Yeah, but my parents don't know about it."

She cocked an eyebrow as she disinfected his arm. "And why not?"

"Because they don't need to know." He glanced at the newly sterilized patch.

"Well, okay then," Diane said, and held up the needle. "Well, you're fourteen, so I'm not going to baby you. You've gotten shots before, right?"

Danny nodded. "Have you gotten blood drawn?"

"No."

"Well, it's just like getting a shot. You ready?"

He nodded again. "Okay, I'll let you know when I'm going to take it out."

She stuck the needle into the vein in his arm and started to fill it with his blood. "Well, that's one," she said. "I'm gonna take it out now, 'kay?"

Danny looked pale. "Okay," he said. "How many more do I have to do?"

"Just two more," she said as she labeled the tube.

She grabbed another needle and proceeded to take blood from his arm. This one went the same as the first tube, and she started a third. She gasped as his blood filled the last tube.

The red liquid was mixed with bright green.

Danny gave her a sheepish grin as she looked up. "Betcha you've never seen something like this before, have you?"


	3. Part 3

"Well, uh, yes. I have," Diane said as she tried to catch her breath. "I think you may have blood poisoning, Danny. Though how you got it from an allergic reaction, I don't know. So I'm going to call a specialist."

Danny shook his head. "I don't have blood poisoning, Doctor Clavette." He paused and looked up at her through his dark shaggy hair. "You know that my parents are ghost hunters, right?" She nodded.

"Well," Danny continued. "They invented a Ghost Portal. It was supposed to let us go to another dimension where ghosts possibly lived. But when they plugged it in, it didn't work." He paused to take a breath. "A little later, my friend Sam convinced me to go in and inspect it. While I was in there, I accidentally turned it on. The blast infused my DNA with ectoplasm."

"Ectoplasm?"

"Basically, it's a ghost's blood. And because I have human and ghost blood in my body, that means I'm half-ghost."

"Half-ghost?" Diane said. "That's…"

"It's what?" Danny said. The doctor looked a little pale…

Suddenly she started laughing. "Scientifically impossible! If you were in a blast strong enough to infuse your _DNA _with some form of a _ghost's blood_, you wouldn't be here right now!"

The halfa raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? So, you don't believe me?"

The doctor looked at the teenager. "Well, I'm sure part of it is true. I don't believe you're the type to just make up stories."

"I could prove it to you. Look, I'll do it right now!"

"Calm down, Danny," she said with a smile. "You don't need to prove anything to me. I'll tell your parents that you need to be taken to a specialist, and that'll be the end of it, 'kay?"

"No! That's not _okay_! I am _going _to prove that I'm half ghost to you whether you like it or not!" His blue eyes started glowing green and bright white rings formed around his waist.

Diane's mouth formed a surprised O as the transformation completed. Now, instead of the goofy, black-haired teenager with faded jeans and a baggy t-shirt, there stood a determined, white-haired young man with a white and black HAZMAT suit.

"Now do you believe me?" he said.

"You're _Danny Phantom_," Diane said once she composed herself.

"Yeah, so?"

"The same Danny Phantom that choked the mayor and stole all that jewelry?"

"Well, um," Danny stuttered. He had totally forgotten about those things. "With the mayor thing, there was a ghost that didn't like me, and he, um, overshadowed the mayor. That's like taking over his body. And, he, um, made it look like _I _was attacking _him _but it was really the other way around."

"And the jewels?" the doctor said stiffly while she crossed her arms.

Danny gulped. "The jewels, right. When Circus Gothica came into town, the ringmaster had a magical staff that, uh, hypnotized me into doing his bidding. There were others he controlled too. But they were full ghosts, not half ghosts like me."

"Oh, Danny," she groaned. "I want to believe you. Believe _me_, I do!"

"Then believe me!" Danny pleaded. "I told you why I did those things!"

Diane tried to clear her mind and sighed. "Well, Danny. I'm going to put this behind me and figure out how to keep those flowers from hurting you again. You'll probably need an Epi-pen-"

The halfa interrupted her. "Well, uh, the reaction ties into the half ghost thing," he said nervously. "Blood blossoms are only supposed to make ghosts feel pain. Since, um, I'm half ghost I felt the effect."

"So, this wasn't an allergic reaction? This was some random pain because you have _ectoplasm _in your bloodstream? Why are you here? Your parents, of all people, should know that the blood blossoms would hurt you!"

Danny's hurt look told her why they were here. "Danny," she whispered. "Your _parents _don't know about this?"

"No," he said quietly. "They don't. They're always talking about how if they catch Danny Phantom, they tear him apart molecule by molecule."

"Well, were you going to tell them? Ever?"

"No, actually. You know, 'I'll tear that ghost kid apart molecule by molecule!" thing is kind of a turn off."

"Touche."


End file.
